


some boys fight hard, some face the trials, some boys were just meant to smile

by queerfawn



Series: Legally Blonde AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Gen, Kinda, Legally Blonde AU, Modern AU, Rape Recovery, This is ugly sorry, Trans Male Character, the author is sorry, trans!laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfawn/pseuds/queerfawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander still looked worried but allowed a bit of his smile to return as he spoke. "I just, well I, I thought you should know that-"</p><p>"Callahan raped me," John said suddenly, shrinking in on himself.</p><p>-</p><p>Short self indulgent Legally Blonde AU I decided to write while having a flashback at rehearsal</p>
            </blockquote>





	some boys fight hard, some face the trials, some boys were just meant to smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is not true to other survivors experience. Mine is.... Different from whet you typically think of, I suppose so I don't have experience with this specific scenario.

John's skin was red from scrubbing it and his room was already half packed when he heard the door open. He didn't bother moving from his position curled up on the bed, and barely registered Alexander flopping down beside him, ridiculous grin plastered onto his fave. John felt sick.

"How's our best intern doing?" Alexander asked affectionately. He was really an excellent friend.

"Thank you for everything," Said John, voice raspy from lack of use. "You did you best with a hopeless case. You actually made me feel and look like I could be worth something."

The other mans face was now contorted with worry. "What's wrong?"

He continued as if he didn't notice. "Maybe you could visit me sometime if I'm still around. What were you, um, what did you come to say exactly?" He asked, absently noticing it was strange for the TA to come barging into his dorm- though it was becoming more difficult by the second to hold back what he wanted to say.

Alexander still looked worried but allowed a bit of his smile to return as he spoke. "I just, well I, I thought you should know that-"

"Callahan raped me," John said suddenly, shrinking in on himself.

"What? No be couldn't have- oh my god," Alex sounded utterly horrified and John could have laughed. He couldn't help but assume the disgust creeping into his tone was aimed at him.

"He pinned me up against his desk and he- he said to trust my instincts and he kissed me. I told him to stop but he didn't. He tore my binder when he was taking it off and he made this disgusted noise over my packer and boxers. You know what he said? He said that I was a very pretty girl and I shouldn't be doing this to myself while he was shoving his fucking fingers inside of me. It's ironic isn't it?" Alexander didn't answer and he didn't mind. "When he- when he put his penis in me he said I shouldn't have come to law school if I didn't want to put out to men like him. He stressed men. I didn't fight, didn't scream, didn't stop him. Once he was done he put my clothes back on and just- dropped me out of his office. He made it very clear I had nowhere to go with this career or this case. There's no reason for me to stay."

John didn't cry. He was stronger than that and he'd done more than his share in the last twenty four hours. He didn't flinch or whimper or cry when Hamilton pulled him to his chest and held him so tight he nearly couldn't breathe. He wanted to say something when he felt the tears soaking through his shirt but he couldn't.

"We'll fix it, we'll fight it," Alexander said desperately. "We'll take him to trial and make this right."

"He's the best lawyer on this side of the county, he'll manage to get me jailed," John scoffed bitterly.

There was nothing but silence for several minutes before Alexander found his voice again. "What about love? I never mentioned love. The timings bad, I know. But perhaps if I made it more clear that you belong right here, that you are the best thing about this place, you wouldn't have to go. Because goddammit I am so in love with you," He whispered desperately. John had never heard him sound so heartbroken or honest and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he wasn't lying.

"I love you too. But that doesn't magically make things better," John said simply.

"I know," Alexander said earnestly. "But you need to stay. You're the best law student I've ever seen and- and we need to get him fired so he can't do this again, we need to ruin his career and make sure he ends up in jail and get you into therapy."

John pressed his face into Alexander's chest and made a broken noise. "Fine," He said, voice muffled. "I'll go to therapy but that's all. It's not up to me what happens anymore, it's become very clear that all I can do is sit here and smile through. So just let me be, Alexander, there's nothing either of us can do."

"Okay," Alex said simply. And John new he'd be having the same fight again soon but for now he just let himself drift off in the other mans arms and be held through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Indulge me with a comment?


End file.
